13 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 59 - Dylemat Joanny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 60 - Meeting; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 34 Anomalie pogody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Laur dla ogrodnika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego nadmiar CO2 zły wpływ na klimat ma?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Dora poznaje świat - Kwa, kwa, odc. 52 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Przejrzeć na oczy, odc. 8 (Sight For Sore Eyes); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 12 - O królewnie zaklętej w żabę; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 20; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Łazik marsjański - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Latarnicy.pl odc. 5 Zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 1000 pierwszych dni odc. 2; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Polskie drogi - odc. 1/11 - Misja specjalna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Marek Walczewski, Zofia Mrozowska, Aleksander Bardini, Stanisław Zaczyk, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2629; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 8 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Roswitha Puls, Bernd Hermann, Svanja Weber; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Twaróg z Hajnówki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Zaczarowana (Enchanted) - txt. str. 777 100'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Kevin Lima; wyk.:Amy Adams, Patrick Dempsey, Timothy Spall, James Marsden, Susan Sarandon; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Oko w oko z Królem Futbolu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Wiatr w żagle - odc 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 115 - Daleki krewny - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Ale mądrale!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Ważne zadanie Benia, odc. 2 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Benny?s Important Job, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Portugalii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 33 - Nowy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - txt. str. 777 144'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Gore Verbinski; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Jack Davenport, Bill Nighy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Hannibal (Hannibal) 125'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Julianne Moore, Gary Oldman, Giancarlo Giannini, Ray Liotta, Francesca Neri; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:20 Za jakie grzechy (New in Town) 92'; komedia kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008); reż.:Jonas Elmer; wyk.:Renee Zellweger, Harry Jr. Connick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 17/21 - Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 981; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 34; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 916 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 917 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 918 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Życie od kuchni - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 22/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 22/ 26 Weapons s. 1) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2031; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 89 "Wiecznie młodzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 6/10 - Intryga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kocham to, co lubię - (17); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (5); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 56; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 56; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Inni (The Others) 99'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania (2001); reż.:Alejandro Amenábar; wyk.:Nicole Kidman, James Bentley, Alakina Mann, Fionnula Flanagan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 SKUBAS; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Van Veeteren - Sprawa G. (Van Veeteren - Fallet G.) 88'; serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); reż.:Rickard Petrelius; wyk.:Sven Wollter, Thomas Hanzon, Eva Rexed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Pułapka 115'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Joanna Benda, Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Anita Lipnicka, Dorota Pomykała, Małgorzata Potocka, Ewa Sałacka, Jerzy Bończak, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Agroregion; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Zbliżenia dla niesłyszących - JM 10:45 Zdrowo na sportowo odc. 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 127 (odc. 127); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Życie po diagnozie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Z miłości do ludzi cz. 10 - Seniorzy PCK; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Spotkania z ekologią; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Samorządni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Podwodna Polska - Lodowe fascynacje; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne 19:00 Przez granice - Racibórz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Uroczystość zakończenia Festiwalu Sztuki Faktu - Toruń 2013; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Szewach Weiss - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 46; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia - Czy zjedzą nas grzyby?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Katyń. 70 lat później; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Niechciana prawda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:13 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:22 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:50 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:20 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:56 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:16 Prawdę mówiąc - Szewach Weiss - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 127 (odc. 127); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Życie po diagnozie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Katyń. 70 lat później; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:36 Niechciana prawda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 127 (odc. 127); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:31 Kod dostępu - odc. 46; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:02 Reportaż TVP INFO - Z miłości do ludzi cz. 10 - Seniorzy PCK; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:38 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Życie po diagnozie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Show Misia Yogi (26) - serial animowany 06.10 Gang Misia Yogi (13) - serial animowany 06.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (20) - serial animowany 07.15 Tom i Jerry (2) - serial animowany 07.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - studio 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - sesja kwalifikacyjna 09.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - studio 09.15 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (6) - serial animowany 09.45 Kalambury z gwiazdami (6) - program rozrywkowy 10.15 Ewa gotuje (184) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Mój brat niedźwiedź - film animowany, USA 2003 12.40 Moja dziewczyna - komediodramat, USA 1991 14.45 Studio Weekend (31) - magazyn 15.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (6) - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (43) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (391) - serial komediowy 20.05 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - film animowany, USA 2009 21.50 Boks: Walka o pas federacji WBC Silver International w Wiedniu - waga junior ciężka: Mateusz Masternak - Sean Corbin 23.00 Byt - horror, USA 1982 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (21) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (21) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1740, 1741) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ugotowani (6) - reality show 13.50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (6) - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Top Model. Zostań modelką (6) - reality show 15.55 Przepis na życie (7) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (1/10) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (7) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 X Factor (8) - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Błękitna głębia - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 00.10 Iron Man - film fantasy, USA 2008 02.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.55 Arkana magii (890) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 661* Rozstania i nadzieje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 662* Pułapka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 663* Złe uczucia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 664* Bryczka na dachu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 665* Narzeczeni in spe; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko II - odc. 10 - Opakowania wielomateriałowe - co to takiego?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 106 - Sztuka dojrzewania - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - 92) Niemcy: Żyzna Badenia; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 516 - Chory z miłości; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Gdziekolwiek będę.... (film o Marku Grechucie) 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Poraj -Poleski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (136); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 968; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Zagadkowa blondynka - (10); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Tokio - Solomia (208); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Nad Orinoko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dom odc.13/25 - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 968; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Nad Orinoko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Dom odc.13/25 - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60 - te /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 06:00 Zakończenie dnia RSI La 1 05:00 La Svizzera dall'alto 05:50 Telegiornale notte ® 06:00 Meteo notte ® 06:05 Il Quotidiano ® 06:45 Il rompiscatole 07:00 Un caso per due 08:00 Ora Disney: Agente Speciale Oso 08:00 Colazione con Peo 08:30 Tatonka 08:40 S-rini 08:50 TA-PIT 08:55 Fanboy e Chum Chum 09:20 Shaun, vita da pecora 09:30 Kung Fu Panda, mitiche avventure 09:55 Dispersi Flight 29 10:20 Titeuf (II) 10:35 Tesori del mondo 10:50 Patti Chiari ® 12:00 Segni dei tempi 12:20 Insieme 12:30 Telegiornale 12:40 Meteo regionale 12:45 Il Ponte 13:10 La valle delle rose selvatiche - Caduta dal cielo 14:45 Hawthorne 15:25 Il Danubio 16:00 Telegiornale flash 16:05 Il Duca 17:30 Pacifico fuori rotta 18:00 Telegiornale flash 18:05 Scacciapensieri 18:35 Strada regina 19:00 Il Quotidiano 19:20 Svizzera e dintorni 19:50 Lotto Svizzero 19:55 Meteo regionale 20:00 Telegiornale 20:35 Meteo 20:40 Modern Family 21:05 In Good Company 22:55 The Mentalist 23:40 Telegiornale notte 23:55 Meteo notte 00:05 Faster 01:40 Repliche continuate RSI La 2 20.00 Fribourg-Gottéron/Berne. Hockey su ghiaccio. Campionato Svizzero. Lega Nazionale. Play-off. Finale. Gioco 5. vivere 22.45 Sportsera 23.00 Insieme 23.10 Desperate Housewives, I Segreti di Wisteria Lane Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RSI La 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RSI La 2 z 2013 roku